Que se passe-t-il quand ils sont bourrés et amoureux?
by Abiss672
Summary: Etre bourré n'est jamais facile. On ne sait pas ce que l'on fait ni ce que l'on dit. Mais être bourré alors que la personne que vous aimez est avec vous, c'est pire. Alors quand plusieurs pirates et marines vivent cette situation, c'est tout naturellement qu'ils déclarent leur flamme... même s'il ne s'en souvienne pas toujours.
1. Prologue

**Que se passe-t-il quand ils sont bourrés et amoureux?**

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous propose une petite fic assez originale. Se sera plusieurs OS plus ou moins longs décrivant le comportement des personnages quand ils sont bourrés et qu'ils déclarent leur flamme à la personne aimée, d'où le titre. Ce prologue est assez court mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous raconterais aussi les soirs en question ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review et/ou demander un couple !

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue<span>_

Le soleil pénétra doucement à l'intérieur du hublot, léchant le visage du rouquin allongé tel un vulgaire sac à patate sur le sol, une couverture orange posée négligemment sur les épaules. Il ouvra péniblement les yeux, la lumière du soleil troublant sa vue. Il étira un à un ses membres et tenta de se lever alors qu'un énorme mal de tête le prit. Il se laissa retomber sur sa couche improvisée et attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il roula doucement vers un verre d'eau posé par terre qu'il bu d'une traite avant qu'un individu vienne frapper à la porte. Ce dernier rentra sans même attendre l'autorisation et ne fût pas plus surpris que cela de voir son capitaine allongé tel un ivrogne sur le sol.

- bordel Killer qu'es ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Maugréa Kidd alors qu'il tentait de se cacher avec sa couverture de la lumière qui pénétrait à travers la porte grande ouverte.

- tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda Killer un peux surpris étant donné que le comportement de son capitaine hier soir été resté gravé dans les mémoires de chacun des membres de l'équipage.

- non... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Kidd d'une voix pas trop rassurée quand il aperçu l'immense sourire sur le visage de son second

- disons que tu as déclaré ta flamme à Trafalgar Law ... Répondit le blond en essayant de masquer son fou rire naissant.

- PARDON ? Beugla le captain en se relevant d'un coup.

- tu as dit, je cite: ce que j'aime le plus chez toi Trafalgar, c'est ton p'tit cul. Fit Killer en imitant la voix de son capitaine et en effectuant une petite danse ridicule.

Le roux se massa le visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Il n'avait quand même pas dit ça à Trafalgar!

- et après ? Questionna Kidd en commençant à se rhabiller.

- après vous êtes partis tous les deux dans votre chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait exactement mais vu les bruits qui sortaient de la cabine, vous n'avez pas faits que dormir. Répliqua Killler alors qu'il lançait une chemise propre à son capitaine qui avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

- il est repartis ce matin, une heure environ avant que tu te réveilles, son sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres.

Kidd ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'à forte dose, il ne tenait pas l'alcool mais à ce point ? Il avait du passer pour une jeune vierge qui buvait pour la première fois et en plus devant son plus grand rivale ! Et apparemment il s'était envoyé en l'air avec lui! Et il ne se souvenait plus de rien...

- bordel.


	2. Chapitre 1: Law X Kidd

Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien! Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fic qui est un Kidd X Law, en réalité la version complète du prologue. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissés une review et tous ceux qui le feront! le prochain chapitre sera soit un _ace X Marco_, soit un_ Shanks X Ben_, je verrais ! N'hésitez pas à demander un couple!

Réponse aux reviews: 

**Mystrale9331:** Merci pour ta review! Mais malheureusement dans ce chapitre on aura que très rarement la vision des choses de Law, se sera plus un narrateur extérieur mais je garde l'idée d'un narrateur intérieur!

**Elfyliane:** Merci beaucoup, ravi que ce prologue t'ai plu ! La suite c'est tout de suite!

**cosy-chwan**: Merci beaucoup! Heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir! Pour ma part j'adore aussi le Kidd X Law et oui il y aura un petit pov de Law. en ce qui concerne le Smoker x Ace j'adore ce couple donc ça ne me dérange pas mais par contre il ne sera pas le prochain chapitre puisque ça doit être un Marco x Ace ou Shanks x benn mais promis je le fais!

**xkasatka**: Merci! Ravi que ce court prologue t'ai plu, j'espère que la version complète va te plaire tout autant!

**Minimilie**:Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Voilà le chapitre 1, n'hésites pas à me demander un couple!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le pirate empoigna une nouvelle fois la bouteille qu'il porta à ses lèvres dans un mouvement rapide et particulièrement familier. Le liquide commença sa course à traverse la gorge en feux du rouquin mais quelques gouttes s'échappèrent le long des fines lèvres bordeaux de celui-ci, dévalant sa mâchoire pour venir se loger aux creux de ses abdos, sous la légère chemise blanche qui les recouvrait.<p>

Le bar était rempli d'un vacarme assourdissant continu mais cela ne sembla pas beaucoup gêner le pirate qui continua de boire tout en lançant des blagues salaces à ses compagnons. Son second, Killer, était assis tranquillement à sa droite, un verre de rhum à la main. Ce dernier semblait être le plus sobre de tous.

Le bar était plongé dans une atmosphère orangée à cause des faibles rayons du coucher de soleil qui perçaient à travers les minuscules fenêtres au mur. Pour un lundi soir, on pouvait facilement qualifier le bar de « pleins à craquer ». Ou comme disait si poliment le captain Kidd « pleins à gerber ».

Ce dernier s'amuser à peloter les fesses des serveuses qui venaient remplir son verre docilement. Certaines gloussaient, espérant passer rapidement aux choses sérieuses avec ce pirate de renom, d'autres s'énervaient mais ne disaient rien, sachant pertinemment que ce mettre un tel pirate à dos était tout simple suicidaire. Alors Kidd buvait, chantait, frappait, rigolait, le tout dans une ambiance bonne enfant, caractéristique des Pirates de Kidd. La soirée était presque terminée, en effet l'horloge au mur venait de sonner les trois heures du matin, qu'un individu bien connu du captain rentra dans le bar, un léger sourire sournois flanqué sur les lèvres. Les pirates de Kidd se firent silencieux instantanément, imités très vite par le reste du bar.

Trafalgar Law était venu seul, seulement accompagné de son nodachi posé négligemment sur son épaule, épiant du regard la salle. Quand il aperçu au fond du bar miteux de Shabondy la quasi-totalité de l'équipage de Kidd, le sourire du pirate s'agrandit et il s'assit tranquillement à l'une des rares tables libres, commandant à la jeune serveuse qui avait accourue, une bouteille de saké. La jeune femme repartit en trottinant et le regard de Trafalgar Law croisa bien vite celui du capitaine roux. Après quelques instants, la salle repris sa gaieté habituelle et les conversations entre les pirates de Kidd reprirent tranquillement. Sauf pour le capitaine. Ce dernier épiait du regard son adversaire, du moins tentait puisque la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgitée lui brouillait la vue et aussi le peux d'esprits logique qu'il possédait en temps normal. C'est donc tout naturellement, bien qu'un peux guidé par l'alcool, que le roux se releva furieux de sa chaise, qui bascula en arrière, et abattit son poing sur la table qu'il manqua de fracturer en deux. L'assemblée redevint de nouveau silencieuse.

_ Trafalgar, on peut savoir ce que tu fous là ? Grogna Kidd à l'intention de l'homme qui buvait tranquillement son verre de saké, son éternel petit sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

Kidd se surprit en train de mater son adversaire en mode : gros pervers. Il détailla simplement le corps fin mais musclé du futur corsaire. Il tenta d'imaginer ce qui se cachait sous ce pull. Un torse, blanc, comme de la neige, parsemé d'abdominaux finement travaillé, et un magnifique v annonçant le début de ses jambes. Des jambes longues et fines mais puissantes mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Kidd fut naturellement le joli petit cul du pirate.

Law avait bien compris que son adversaire le matait joyeusement et en profita donc pour se rapprocher de la table des Kidds pirates et s'assit en face de la chaise du capitaine, incitant ce dernier à se rassoir. Le roux ne comprit pas tout de suite l'invitation mais de toute façon, l'alcool l'empêchait de rester trop longtemps debout. Il se rassit donc, tel un vulgaire cachalot échoué sur une plage du nouveau monde.

L'équipage d'Eustass semblait être sur ces gardes, mais aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement inconsidéré sans l'accord de leur capitaine. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Law. Il resta ainsi pendant un long moment, silencieux, hypnotisé par le regard profond du chirurgien.

Killer savait depuis le début que son capitaine était tombé amoureux de l'autre supernova. Il savait aussi que celui-ci ne se l'avouerai jamais, il avait trop de fierté. Cependant, il ne savait rien des sentiments de l'autre capitaine, beaucoup plus énigmatique, beaucoup plus compliqué. Alors, quand le blond sentit le pied de Trafalgar toucher le sien alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la jambe de Kidd, il comprit tout de suite se qui se passait. Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il décida donc d'emmener toute la troupe hors du bar, afin de laisser les deux capitaines tranquilles. Kidd ainsi que le reste de l'équipage ne comprirent pas tout de suite les intentions du second mais quand ce dernier leur lança un regard noir, ils déguerpirent aussitôt sans se faire prier.

Le bar se vida peut à peut. Certains brigands tombèrent dans les pommes suite à leur consommation intensive d'alcool et furent ramenés par leurs amis, on pût même voir quelques serveuses et danseuses partirent dans les bras d'hommes deux fois plus âgés qu'elles en roucoulant comme des dindes. Le bar se vida progressivement, et bientôt il ne resta plus que les deux capitaines et deux trois personnes. Au bout de quelques minutes, Killer rentra de nouveau dans le bar mais se mit à une table à l'écart, surveillant du coin de l'œil l'évolution des évènements, au cas où. Une jeune femme à la poitrine décolletée se cambra devant le pirate en lui lançant quelques regards charmeurs sans que le blond ne fasse attention.

_ Et bien Eustass-ya, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, à cette heure-ci. Les enfants doivent se coucher tôt, sinon on les punit. Chuchota Law en approchant son pied de la jambe de Kidd qui voulu d'abord envoyer son poing dans la figure du chirurgien mais se ravisa en sentant son pied monter doucement le long de sa jambe gauche, tel un serpent.

_ Tch, je ne suis pas un enfant. Grogna Kidd en buvant une énième gorgée de rhum, l'assommant presque.

_ Oh, alors je n'aurais pas besoin de te punir. Répondit Law d'une voix faussement déçue, remontant lentement sa jambe vers l'entrejambe du roux.

Ce dernier frissonna tant le pied de son adversaire l'excitait. En temps normal il n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça, mais, l'alcool aidant, aligner deux mots était déjà un miracle en soi.

_ C'est toi qui aurais besoin d'une bonne punition. Lâcha Eustass en défiant Trafalgar du regard.

Celui-ci sourit et pris une gorgée de son saké, son pied toujours aussi entreprenant.

_ Tu sais ce que j'aime chez toi ? Demanda Law d'une voix profonde. Ta volonté.

Kidd explosa de rire, postillonnant quelques gouttes de rhum sur la table. Son fou rire dura quelques minutes et à vrai dire il avait déjà totalement oublié pourquoi il rigolait au bout de trente secondes.

_ Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus chez toi Trafalgar ? Demanda Kidd en rapprochant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Law. TON P'TIT CUL ! Hurla ce dernier en explosant de rire et en tirant sur les bords du sweat du médecin, l'attirant vers lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles de Trafalgar.

Law ne réagit pas tout de suite, un peux surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. L'information disant qu'il était en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche son adversaire sembla bloquer avant d'arriver au cerveau et n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le roux le libéra en retombant lourdement sur sa chaise, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de rhum, finissant la bouteille au passage.

Killer, au fond de la salle, lâcha un petit rire étouffé quand il vit la réaction de son capitaine. Enfin les choses devenaient intéressantes.

Les deux supernovas ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques instants, Kidd prenant lentement conscience qu'il venait de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de Law. Cette constatation faillit faire vomir Kidd qui se retint le plus possible.

Law, quant à lui, se contenta de se lever et de toiser Kidd de toute sa hauteur.

Il créa une sphère bleue immense, ce qui inquiéta d'abord Kidd qui tenta vainement d'utiliser son fruit du démon, et fut projeter sur son navire quelques secondes plus tard. Au début il ne compris pas tout, se grattant la tête afin de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Alors, Law avait utilisé son fruit du démon pour…

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, un Law dans les bras, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ce fut cette fois Kidd qui fut déstabilisé mais se reprit vite quand il sentit les mains tatouées du chirurgien tenter de défaire sa ceinture.

Il retourna le brun afin qu'il prenne sa place et qu'il puisse se trouver en position de dominant et intensifia le baiser d'une rage folle. Kidd chercha à tâtons la poignée de la porte de sa chambre qu'il trouva ensuite, et défonça d'un coup de pied la porte. Il pénétra dans la chambre, suivit du chirurgien, sans jamais quitter les lèvres de celui-ci. Il les avait, il ne les quitterait plus.

**_/\\_**

Le soleil pénétra doucement à l'intérieur du hublot, léchant le visage du rouquin allongé tel un vulgaire sac à patate sur le sol, une couverture orange posée négligemment sur les épaules. Il ouvra péniblement les yeux, la lumière du soleil troublant sa vue. Il étira un à un ses membres et tenta de se lever alors qu'un énorme mal de tête le prit. Il se laissa retomber sur sa couche improvisée et attendit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il roula doucement vers un verre d'eau posé par terre qu'il bu d'une traite avant qu'un individu vienne frapper à la porte. Ce dernier rentra sans même attendre l'autorisation et ne fût pas plus surpris que cela de voir son capitaine allongé tel un ivrogne sur le sol.

- bordel Killer qu'es ce qui c'est passé hier soir ? Maugréa Kidd alors qu'il tentait de se cacher avec sa couverture de la lumière qui pénétrait à travers la porte grande ouverte.

- tu ne te souviens de rien ? Demanda Killer un peux surpris étant donné que le comportement de son capitaine hier soir été resté gravé dans les mémoires de chacun des membres de l'équipage.

- non... Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda Kidd d'une voix pas trop rassurée quand il aperçu l'immense sourire sur le visage de son second

- disons que tu as déclaré ta flamme à Trafalgar Law ... Répondit le blond en essayant de masquer son fou rire naissant.

- PARDON ? Beugla le captain en se relevant d'un coup.

- tu as dit, je cite: ce que j'aime le plus chez toi Trafalgar, c'est ton p'tit cul. Fit Killer en imitant la voix de son capitaine et en effectuant une petite danse ridicule.

Le roux se massa le visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Il n'avait quand même pas dit ça à Trafalgar!

- et après ? Questionna Kidd en commençant à se rhabiller.

- après vous êtes partis tous les deux dans votre chambre. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait exactement mais vu les bruits qui sortaient de la cabine, vous n'avez pas faits que dormir. Répliqua Killler alors qu'il lançait une chemise propre à son capitaine qui avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

- il est repartis ce matin, une heure environ avant que tu te réveilles, son sourire de psychopathe sur les lèvres.

Kidd ne répondit rien. Il savait qu'à forte dose, il ne tenait pas l'alcool mais à ce point ? Il avait du passer pour une jeune vierge qui buvait pour la première fois et en plus devant son plus grand rivale ! Et apparemment il s'était envoyé en l'air avec lui! Et il ne se souvenait plus de rien...

- bordel.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Des avis? Tu vois le bouton REVIEW? faut cliquer dessus pour rendre joyeux l'auteure qui sera super joyeuse et qui fera des supers chapitres! Allez, cliques ... cliques ... CLIQUES!<p>

Bonne journée!


	3. Chapitre 2: Ace X Marco

Bonjour à tous! je sais que je viens juste de commencer cette fic mais il se trouve que je traverse une période assez difficile sentimentalement donc je tiens à vous mettre en garde: les chapitres ne seront pas postés en temps et en heure ! Désolé! j'essaierai de faire de mon mieux mais cela ne sert à rien d'écrire si je suis déprimé, les chapitres seront justes... nul à chier!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis une review et ceux qui en mettront !

Merci principalement à: **La crimineuse ; Marine ; Camille ; Mystrale9331 ; Le-Yaoi-et-Moi ; Elfyliane ; XKasatka ; Cosy-chwan ; loranna ; Minimilie**

Désolé de ne pas répondre aux reviews mais je n'ai vraiment pas le coeur à ça ...

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p>Marco berçait dans une chaleur envoutante. Tout son corps et son âme semblait en parfaite harmonie et alors qu'il allait s'endormir, un bruit vient percuter le mur de sa cabine. Il entendit sur le pont des gémissements et une seconde bouteille se briser contre son mur. C'est dans un grognement qu'il se décida à se relever et ainsi quitter son nid douillet. Il ouvrit péniblement la lourde porte, gêné par le vent qui venait en sens inverse, refermant la porte d'un coup. Marco se prit donc la porte dans le nez et c'est avec fureur qu'il l'ouvrit une seconde fois et jeta un regard glaciale dans le couloir. Le vent froid lui lécha les mollets et s'infiltra dans tous les pores de sa peau, lui créant une légère chère de poule. En effet, le second de l'équipage était simplement vêtu d'un caleçon jaune, rappelant étrangement un certain fruit qui rappelait lui aussi la coupe de cheveux du phœnix. C'est donc avec une certaine rage, celle de s'être fait déranger et celle d'être dans le vent gelé alors qu'il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt dans son lit qu'il commença à refermer la porte d'un coup. Cependant, un corps vient obstruer l'entré, bloquant la porte et tombant doucement dans les bras du blond. Un corps avec une tête brune, des taches de rousseurs et un simple short orange accompagné d'une banale paire de chaussure. La scène était donc plutôt étrange avec un Marco torse nu tenant dans ses bras un Ace totalement bourré et qui bavait négligemment sur le torse musclé du blond. Alors, quand Thatch passa « comme par hasard » dira-t-il plus tard et qu'il vit ses deux frères dans cette situation, il éclata tout simplement de rire avant de continuer son chemin et de faire un clin d'œil à Marco qui commença à rougir fortement, contrastant avec sa magnifique chevelure blonde. Ce dernier lâcha donc quelques jurons et fit pénétrer son petit frère dans sa cabine. Il le posa sur la chaise dorée de son bureau, prit une couverture qu'il déposa négligemment que les épaules du brun et vient se remettre dans son lit, tout en grognent qu'il « ne pourrait jamais passer une nuit tranquille sur ce rafiot ». Au bout de quelques secondes, alors que Marco replongeait tranquillement dans les brumes du sommeil, la tête brune ressortit de sa crise de narcolepsie et cria à tue-tête qu'il ne savait absolument pas où se trouvait le chien et qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille.<p>

Ace remua la tête de gauche à droite, légèrement perdu. Il y a quelques secondes, ou minutes peut-être, il était au milieu du pont, une bouteille de saké à la main, ou peut-être deux, et il chantait joyeusement les louanges d'une danseuses vulgaire. Maintenant, il se trouvait sur une chaise, au milieu d'une chambre, une couverture sur les épaules. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il lâcha un « Gn ? » bien distinctif et bruyant. Pour toute réponse, il ne reçu qu'un simple coussin dans la figure, le faisant tomber de sa chaise.

Alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, il empoigna le coussin et se mit debout, telle une furie, au milieu de la chambre, prêt à frapper le moindre coussin qui viendrait se reloger dans sa tête.

_ Oï, je suis où là ? Demanda poings ardents, toujours aussi perdu.

_ TU VAS LA FEMER OUI ? J'ESSAI DE DORMIR ! Hurla Marco en se retournant d'un coup et en envoyant un coup poing imprégné de Haki sur le haut du crâne du fils de roger, lui créant une magnifique petite bosse.

_Marco ? Demanda Ace en se massant délicatement la bosse naissante. Il semblait s'être un peux calmé en entendant la voix de son frère.

Marco ne répondit qu'un vague grognement. Ace s'empara de sa bouteille de rhum dont il prit une nouvelle gorgée et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit en grand, laissant pénétrer un vent glacial dans la pièce ce qui énerva un peux plus encore le blond qui se releva d'un coup et asséna un second coup de poing sur le crâne de Ace qui en tomba à terre. Marco, énervé, referma la porte d'un coup et replongea dans son lit.

_ MAINTENANT T'ARRETES TES CONNERIES ET TU ME LAISSES DORMIR ! Ordonna Marco en s'emmitouflant un peux plus dans ses couvertures.

Ace se contenta donc de rejoindre sa chaise en titubant. Ses esprits n'étaient pas très clairs mais il avait bien compris que pour sa sécurité, il valait mieux laisser le phoenix dormir.

Il resta donc ainsi pendant quelques minutes, la tête en l'air, un air stupide sur le visage à regarder la pièce qui l'entourait.

_ Dis Marco, pourquoi tu m'as ramené ici ? Demanda Ace d'une petite voix tout en se curant le nez.

Marco ne répondit pas tout de suite mais compris bien vite que s'il voulait avoir la paix, il fallait répondre à la question du brun.

_ Laisses moi dormir Ace. Chuchota Marco en se retournant dans son lit, faisant dos au capitaine de la seconde division.

_ En faite tu ne m'aimes pas. Lâche Ace d'une voix qu'il voulu neutre mais qui trahissait nettement sa tristesse.

Marco cru recevoir un poignard dans le cœur.

_ Bien sur que si Ace je t'aime bien. Répondit Marco d'une voix neutre. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments, surtout en présence d'Ace.

_ C'est faux, tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir et pour que j'arrête de parler pour que tu puisses t'endormir. Fit Ace en rassemblant ses jambes devant son torse, enfouissant sa tignasse brune entre ses genoux, lâchant la bouteille au sol.

_ N'importe quoi Ace, je t'assure que… commença Marco d'une voix lasse mais il fut rapidement coupé par le plus jeune.

_ Tu sais, je suis peut-être bourré mais je ne suis pas non plus totalement stupide ! Lâcha Ace, énervé.

_ Ace, je t'assure que… Essaya de s'expliquer Marco qui comprit bien vite que la situation commençait à dégénérer.

_ De toute façon je sais que tu préfères Thatch. Fit Ace d'une voix qui laissait paraître le reproche.

Marco commença à paniquer intérieurement et se releva dans son lit, allumant la lumière. Il découvrit donc le jeune pirate recroquevillé sur sa chaise, les yeux remplis de larme. Un nouveau couteau vient se planter dans le cœur du phoenix.

_ Ace, je te promets que je t'aime autant que… Recommença Marco qui essayait de garder son calme.

_ De toute façon je sais très bien que tu ne voulais pas de moi sur le navire, je l'ai entendu dès les premiers jours. Alors moi j'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'on devienne de vrai ami et toi tu ne m'as jamais accepté, il n'y en avait toujours que pour… Fit le brun qui commençait à s'énerver.

Marco asséna un coup de poing monumental sur le crane du pirate, qui accueillit une troisième bosse, ne le laissant pas finir.

Ace se retrouva un peux plus enfoncé dans son fauteuil et regarda d'un air choqué le blond. Ce dernier se tenait devant lui, le poing toujours serré, quelques mèches de cheveux barrant son visage.

Ace, énervé, se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta un instant. Marco n'avait pas bougé. Le fils de Roger fit marche arrière et poussa son frère qui tomba sur le matelas de son lit, légèrement surpris parce que venait de faire son frère. Il le regarda dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui arrivait. Ace se plaça au dessus du corps allongé de son frère, bloqua ses poignées et posa brusquement ses lèvres contre celles de Marco.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite mais intensifia le baiser quand il reprit ses esprits, faisant danser sa langue avec celle d'Ace.

/\\

Ace se réveilla doucement, un mal de crâne naquit tranquillement dans son cerveau. Il grogna de mécontentement et se leva mécaniquement vers les cuisines, enivré par l'odeur des doux croissants qui cuisaient tranquillement dans le four. Thatch était un vrai magicien, la nourriture qu'il arrivait à faire été tout simplement sublime. Il poussa doucement la porte de la cuisine et pénétra dans ce qu'il appelait souvent : Le paradis des hommes.

Un homme à la coiffure ressemblant à une banane vient sauter dans les bras du commandent de la seconde division, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Quand Thatch venait vous voir avec un grand sourire, se n'était jamais bon.

_ Alors mon petit Ace, comment c'est passé ta nuit ? Demanda Thatch en faisant un clin d'œil pas très discret à son frère.

Ce dernier ne comprit pas tout de suite et son cerveau ne sembla pas vouloir se rappeler de sa nuit précédente.

_ Heu, je me souviens pas de ma nuit… Fit Ace d'une petite voix, passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Le visage de Thatch passa d'une expression de bonheur à une expression terrorisée.

_Et bien, il va falloir que je te rafraichisse la mémoire ! Fit le cuistot en emmenant son ami sur le banc d'une des tables.

Ace s'empara d'un croissant qu'il fourra en entier dans sa bouche.

_ Disons que t'as couché avec Marco. Fit Thatch avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Ace hurla dans toute la salle, postillonnant des bouts de croissants un peux partout tout en faisant rire quelques membres de l'équipage.

_PARDON ?


	4. Chapitre 3: Doflamingo X Law

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous propose aujourd'hui un Doflamingo X law ! Merci à ceux qui ont laissés une review et ceux qui en mettront une ! N'hésitez pas à demander un couple !

**Merci à Minimilie ; cosy-chwan ; la crimineuse ( qui me suit dans plusieurs fics) ; lola Estrela ; loranna **

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Fufufu !<p>

Quelques plumes tombèrent doucement sur le sol après que l'homme soit passé en sautillant, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il traversa les différents couloirs le plus vite possible et ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte bleue où trônait en grand le signe de la marine. Il passa la porte, toujours avec son sourire flanqué sur le visage et pénétra dans la grande salle de réunion. Les rideaux aux fenêtres étaient poussés sur le côté, permettant aux rayons du soleil de pénétrer eux aussi dans cette salle. Quelques personne étaient assissent autour d'une même table qui prenait la moitié de la salle. Quelques fauteuils étaient disposés dans les coins et un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux perçants se reposait sur l'un deux, les mains croisées devant son visage, une longue épée attachée dans son dos. Il avança doucement tout en continuant de rire et salua d'un bref signe de la main l'amiral en chef qui était assis en bout de table. Ce dernier grommela mais fut tout de même heureux qu'autant de capitaine corsaires soient venus se joindre à la réunion. Monkey D Garp ainsi que l'amiral Kizaru étaient présents et sirotaient tous les deux un café en lisant les nouvelles du journal alors que quelques soldats finissaient de remplir des rapports.

Doflamingo prit une chaise et s'assit nonchalamment sur celle-ci tout en fixant son voisin de table du regard.

Fufufu !

Le pirate assis à côté de Doflamingo se crispa légèrement quand il entendit ce rire mais ne fit rien, se contentant de lancer la réunion.

- je n'ai pas toute la journée alors pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de me dire pourquoi nous avons été convoqués? Demanda le pirate assis à côté du flamand rose d'une voix calme mais qui laissait paraitre très clairement les intentions meurtrières qu'il réservait aux marines.

L'amiral en chef Akainu posa ses feuilles devant lui et regarda un bref instant les trois corsaires présents.

- trafalgar Law, Dracule Mihawk et Doflamingo, je vous remercie d'être venus aujourd'hui pour cette réunion. En effet il semblerait que certains membres de l'équipage de Chapeau de paille se soient mis à bouger ces derniers temps et nous suspectons un...

Tuluuuuu !

Akainu ne put finir sa phrase que Doflamingo venait de souffler dans un serpentin et balançait des confettis au dessus de la tête de Trafalgar law. Le chirurgien se crispa encore plus et se tourna lentement vers l'autre pirate, le regard noir.

Akainu ne fit rien sur le moment et se contenta de regarder la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux soit : un Doflamingo en train de jeter des confettis à trafalgar Law tout en applaudissant avec un sourire niai sur le visage alors que le chirurgien était en train de sortir son nodachi de son fourreau. Garp quand à lui, venait d'exploser de rire et Mihawk semblait se demander comment un homme tel que lui faisait pour travailler avec un homme tel que Doflamingo.

- joyeux anniversaire Traffy ! Fit Doflamingo tout en continuant de balancer des confettis.

Law se retrouva quelques minutes après complètement recouvert de confettis, certains étant restés bloqués dans ses cheveux.

- Merci. Répondit sèchement Law tout en se retournant vers Akainu, ignorant les éclats de rire du vice amiral Garp.

Doflamingo pouffa de rire mais arrêta de jouer, laissant l'amiral en chef reprendre la parole.

- je disais donc, nous avons aperçu la navigatrice de l'équipage, Nami, prendre un bateau et se diriger vers Sabondy, île où l'équipage a été dissout avant la grande bataille de ...

Cling!

Doflamingo posa deux verres en cristal sur la table devant lui et les remplis d'une boisson déjà bien entamée.

L'amiral en chef voulu continuer mais Doflamingo administra une tape dans le dos à Law et lui tendit l'un des verres alors que celui-ci commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

- tu te rappelles quand tu étais encore dans mon équipage comment nous avons fêtés tes dix huit ans ? Putain qu'est ce que t'étais sexy dans ce caleçon... Commença le flamand rose avant de recevoir le verre du brun en pleins visage, le coupant dans son élan.

- fufufu ! Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête Traffy! C'était le bon vieux temps! Tu ne voudrais pas revenir dans mon équipage Law ? Demanda Doflamingo d'une voix mielleuse tout en reluquant sans gêne le corps du pirate.

- non merci. Répondit froidement Law alors que celui-ci sentait que son corps commençait à se faire posséder par le fruit du démon de son ancien capitaine.

- nous pensons donc qu'envoyer plusieurs flottes sur Sabondy permettrait de tuer quelques uns des membres de cet équipage et donc d'empêcher que...

- tu te rappelles quand on a dormis ensemble pour la première fois ? Moi je me rappelle! T'avais un de ses culs franchement!

- ... Que l'équipage ne se reforme dans un avenir proche. Nous avons déjà assez de rookie dans le nouveau monde alors savoir qu'un équipage de plus risque d'y entrer et d'y semer la pagaille sachant que...

- je t'ai regardais toute la nuit! Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu dors! Oh, et tu te rappelles la première fois où on a pris notre douche ensemble parce qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'eau? Tu as boudé toute la journée.

- sachant que le capitaine a participé à cette bataille et qu'il a réussit à faire échapper Ace aux poings ardents. Même si celui-ci est mort, le Chapeau de paille n'en reste pas moins une menace de taille, c'est pour cette raison que je vous ai convoqué ici...

- j'aime vraiment pas quand tu boudes et que tu veux plus me parler. Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec moi, tu me manques vraiment !

- pour que vous joigniez vos forces à celles de la marine et que nous puissions tous ensemble éradiquer l'équipage du Chapeau de paille et ainsi faire régner...

- Oh allez, viens me faire un câlin !

- TA GEULLE !

Un silence froid remplit la salle immédiatement. Doflamingo resta figé, gardant le rookie dans ses bras alors que celui-ci semblait essayer de tuer le flamand rose. La biscotte de Kizaru tomba dans son café qui se déversa sur le journal, empêchant le marine de finir sa lecture.

- quoi, t'es jaloux? Demanda froidement Doflamingo qui ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher son amant.

- est ce que vous êtes bourré ? Demanda Akainu d'une voix lasse tout en se massant les tempes pour tenter de garder son calme.

- complètement oui, fufufu ! Déclara le corsaire tout en frottant son visage à celui du médecin.

- bois ça ! Ordonna Doflamingo alors qu'il fit couler un liquide dans la gorge du brun qui n'eu pas d'autre choix que de l'avaler. Il perdit connaissance d'un coup.

Le flamand rose se releva, plaçant son brun sur ses épaules et partit de la salle tout en rigolant sous les yeux ébahis des marines présent alors que Mihawk semblait totalement blasé.

- je peux savoir où vous allez ? Demanda Akainu d'une voix forte tout en frappant la table du poing qui menaça de se casser en deux.

- fêter son anniversaire bien sur ! Fufufu !

/\\

L'eau réveilla doucement le corps encore endormis du pirate qui reprit doucement ses esprits. Il senti que de l'eau se frottait contre son corps nu et entendit de petites vagues s'écraser contre une paroi. Il entendit un autre corps se lever et sortir doucement de la baignoire.

- qu'est ce que je fous là ? Demanda Law d'une voix encore endormis alors qu'il essayait de se relever.

- fufufu ! Bon anniversaire Law !

Il sentit d'un coup des lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes et une langues pénétrer sa bouche. Il reconnu directement l'homme qui l'embrassait, de part son rire et grâce à toutes les fois où celui-ci l'avait embrassé.

- c'est dans 3 mois mon anniversaire. Articula le chirurgien de la mort alors qu'il approfondis le baisé et obligea Doflamingo à retourner dans le bain. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se reglissa dedans, serrant Law dans ses bras alors que ces mains se faisaient de plus en plus baladeuses sur le torse du médecin.

- fufufu ! Je sais!

* * *

><p>tu vois le bouton Review ? Si tu appuies dessus, law viendra te faire un bisous ce soir !<p> 


	5. Chapitre 4: Marco X Shanks

Bonjour à tous! J'ai envie de vous faire un gros câlin! Cette fic marche du tonnerre et tout cela, c'est grâce à vous! Merci beaucoup! Ce chapitre sera un Marco X Shanks! Bonne lecture!

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Oda!

réponse aux reviews:

Loranna: Oui c'est vrai que j'ai coupé assez vite et donc il n'y a pas de lemon mais je pense que ce chapitre devrait te plaire! Etant donné que j'ai déjà fait un Law X Doflmaingo, je ne pense pas le refaire avant longtemps mais pourquoi pas! Bonne lecture la ptite guimauve! (oui j'adore aussi ce mot)

jujulamiss: Je pense aussi qu'il faut être un peu bête pour oublier une partie de jambe en l'air avec Law mais Kidd n'est pas connu pour son intelligence ^^'En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews!

Guest: Pas de problème! moi aussi il y a des pairings que je n'apprécie pas du tout!

Cosy-chwan: Tu n'es absolument pas bizarre, j'adore aussi Dofla! ou alors on est toutes les deux bizarres... Le Smoker x Ace sera surement le prochain chapitre!

La vague folle: Merci beaucoup! Cependant je ne suis pas du tout adepte des couples ayant un des membres des Mugiwaras mais le ZoroXMihawk me tente bien! Je le ferai surement !

* * *

><p>Les chants percèrent à travers le silence de la nuit déjà bien entamée. Il était déjà plus de trois heures du matin mais les pirates présents continuèrent de faire la fête. En effet, le jour même, un nouveau capitaine venait de rejoindre l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et avait rejoint la division du bientôt défunt Thatch. La guerre de Marine Ford n'avait pas encore éclatée et c'est donc dans une ambiance conviviale que tout l'équipage s'était réunis autour d'un festin digne des plus grands pirates. Le jeune Ace aux point ardents était attablé au milieu des ses frères et discutait gaiement avec un autre commandant. Tout le monde s'amusait sauf le commandant de la première division qui décida de rejoindre sa cabine afin de finir la carte qu'il avait débutée la matinée même et de partir rejoindre Morphée. Il se leva donc et c'est dans un léger signe de main qu'il souhaita la bonne nuit à tous ses frères, du moins ceux qui étaient encore assez lucides pour comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient ici. Marco referma la porte derrière lui et s'étira doucement le dos dans un soupir de satisfaction et après avoir bayé, se remit à marcher en direction de sa cabine tout en contemplant tranquillement les étoiles au dessus de lui. Il tourna plusieurs fois aux intersections mécaniquement, connaissant le chemin par cœur à force. Il se rappela une énième fois comment il était rentré dans l'équipage de son « père » et un doux sourire vient flotter sur ses fines lèvres.<p>

_ J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses pour sourire comme ça !

Marco se retourna d'un coup, sa tête le tournant légèrement à cause de la quantité astronomique d'alcool qu'il avait avalée. La voix se trouvait derrière lui et lui semblait malheureusement bien familière mais quand il se retourna, il ne rencontra que le mur, se cognant au passage. Il massa délicatement son front endoloris et c'est alors qu'il sentit un souffle sur sa nuque. Il se raidit dans l'instant et activa par réflexe son fruit du démon. Il se transforma aussitôt en phoenix et s'envola au plus haut dans le ciel afin de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre la situation. Il tenta de planer un peux mais l'alcool semblait l'attirer vers le sol et alors qu'il retomba lourdement sur le plancher, il vomit.

Thatch, inquiet par les bruits qu'il venait d'entendre sortit et vient aux côtés de son ami, toujours au sol en train de rendre tout l'alcool par-dessus bord. Thatch lui frotta énergiquement le dos, d'un geste purement amical, et débuta la conversation :

_ Je pensais que tu tenais mieux l'alcool que ça, vieux frère. Fit-il de sa voix chantante, rigolant légèrement de la situation de son ami. Il était bien rare de voir Marco le Phoenix dans une telle situation, presque aussi faible qu'une jeune vierge.

_ J'ai essayé de me transformer, j'ai cru voir un truc dans le couloir, doit être un peu trop bourré… Marmonna le blond alors qu'il se redressa lentement.

_ T'es irrécupérable… Tu devrais te trouver une petite femme pour prendre soin de toi ! Lâcha le cuisinier en se moquant de lui tout en regagnant la cuisine où se déroulait la fête.

Marco se laissa tomber le long des remparts et se massa énergiquement les tempes alors qu'une imposante silhouette se rapprochait doucement de lui. Il s'arrêta quelques instants venant à l'instant de sentir une présence étrangère sur le navire. Il n'eu pas le temps de se relever que déjà une main avait empoigné son poignet et l'obligeait à le suivre à travers les entrailles du navire. Marco voulu protester mais ne réussit qu'à ressentir l'alcool dans son ventre qui voulait une fois de plus sortir par sa bouche. C'est donc docilement et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait que le second se laissa emporter par l'homme devant lui. Il pénétra à la suite de l'inconnu dans ce qu'il reconnu comme étant la salle aquarium. On l'appelait ainsi car elle était la seule et unique salle du MobyDick à avoir un plancher complètement transparent qui laissait voir les fonds marins ainsi que les quelques monstres marins qui passaient de temps en temps. Très peu de gens connaissaient cette salle, les principaux étaient les commandants et pour préserver la tranquillité ainsi que la fragilité de ces lieux, ils avaient décidés de ne pas dévoiler au reste de l'équipage son existence.

Alors qu'il commença à contempler les poissons qui passaient sans même se rendre compte de la présence de l'immense navire, il fut projeté avec force sur le sofa au fond de la salle. Alcool oblige, Marco recracha une fois de plus quelques gorgées d'alcool par terre, se promettant de tout nettoyer le lendemain.

Il avait très vite compris à qui il avait affaire, l'une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait pas utilisé la force pour se libérer sinon « l'inconnu » se serait très vite retrouvé à devoir se battre avec un phoenix bourré, chose aussi compliquée qu'inhabituelle.

Soudain, alors que Marco commençait à être hypnotisé par les poissons tapissant le sol, des lèvres fondirent sur les siennes, quémandant avec rage la présence de sa langue.

Il fut enfin certains. C'était bien lui. Il l'avait promis et il était venu. Lui, et son odeur. Lui, et son sourire idiot. Lui, et sa douceur. Lui, et sa force. Lui, et ses blagues pourris. Lui, et son cœur. Il aurait pu le reconnaître même en étant aveugle. Il avait tellement rêvé de lui, tellement envie de lui. Jamais il n'avait osé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Il était un empereur, lui le second de l'autre empereur. Il n'avait jamais envisagé un seul instant qu'il puisse l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Shanks était un homme à femme. Shanks aimait toutes les femmes. Shanks vivait pour les femmes. Et Shanks était là, en train de lui rouler une pelle d'enfer. S'il n'était pas bourré, il aurait cru qu'il rêvait. En fait, c'était peut-être ça. Peut-être qu'étant trop bourré, il avait finit par s'endormir et commençait à fantasmer sur son âme sœur, une fois de plus. Mais c'était bien réelle, même si des fois il en doutait. Si le navire de Shanks avait été vu, il en aurait été informé le premier. Mais tant pis. C'est si bon.

Il passa sa main à travers les cheveux roux de l'homme et plaqua avec force son visage contre le sien, l'obligeant à continuer de l'embrasser. Shanks ne se fit pas prier et colla un peu plus son bassin à celui du blond qui commençait déjà à pousser de petits cris. Il descendit son visage et parcourra le coup du blond dont la respiration s'accéléra. Le commandant entoura la taille de l'empereur de ses jambes et commença à défaire la chemise du roux qui continuait à l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il fit glisser lentement la chemise de Shanks sur le sol, découvrant le torse parfaitement sculpté de ce dernier. Il posa doucement ses main sur son torse, parcourant ses muscles du bout des doigts alors que l'empereur frissonnait sous son touché. Il décida de remonter vers la bouche de Marco dont il s'empara une seconde fois et de sa seule main, entreprit de défaire le pantalon du phoenix étant donné que ce dernier ne portait déjà pas de chemise. Il redescendit une nouvelle fois son visage mais cette fois-ci se dirigea vers le torse du blond qui se cambra légèrement en sentant les lèvres expertes de Shanks parcourir ses muscles, basculant sa tête en arrière. Le pantalon de Marco ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de rejoindre la chemise du roux et c'est avec impatience que Shanks mit sa main dans le boxer du blond qui lâcha un petit cri. Shanks commença de lent va et vient alors que Marco passait ses mains dans les cheveux de Shanks tout en murmurant son prénom, l'implorant d'aller plus vite.

/\\

Les rayons du soleil se mêlèrent aux vagues, créant une atmosphère reposant dans la salle aquarium. Marco se réveilla alors qu'il entendait des bruits de pas marteler le sol au dessus de lui. De légers souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire mais seule la vision d'un Shanks totalement nu au dessus de lui le réveilla complètement. Il pensa que ce n'était qu'un rêve mais alors qu'il essaya de se relever du sofa, la tête douloureuse, une longue cape vient tomber à ses pieds. Cape qui était auparavant posé sur son torse et c'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement nu. Alors qu'il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux poissons et tenta de se souvenir de sa soirée, ne sachant pas parfaitement si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve alors que la cape de l'empereur se trouvait à ses pieds, prouvant que ce dernier était bien passé par ici, il continua de reboutonner sa chemise. Il venait à peine de remettre son boxer et lorsqu'il s'empara de son pantalon, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Ace paniqué. Alors que le visage de ce dernier semblait complètement défait et qu'il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose (en effet sa bouche était grande ouverte) il s'arrêta, ne disant rien, se contentent de regarder son frère à moitié nu, abasourdi. Un long silence régna, Marco vira au rouge tomate et remit son pantalon à une vitesse éclaire alors que le jeune venait de se retourner pour offrir un semblant d'intimité à son ainé.

_ D-Désolé de te déranger… Je ne pensais pas que tu… Commença Ace en bégayant, toujours de dos à Marco.

_ Pas grave. J'ai eu envie de dormir ici cette nuit pour ne pas être dérangé par tout le monde. Mentit Marco alors qu'il se racla la gorge pour signifier à son frère qu'il pouvait se retourner.

_ Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda Marco il qu'il se rassit dans le sofa, retournant dans sa contemplation.

Le visage de Ace se défit de nouveau. Il baissa doucement la tête, serrant ses poings le plus fort possible et alors qu'une larme tomba au sol, Ace s'écria avec rage :

_Thatch est mort, Teach l'a tué.

* * *

><p>Tu vois le bouton "Review"? SI tu appuies dessus, Trafalgar Law viendra faire un strip tease dans ta chambre! sisi !<p> 


End file.
